Snails
Snails is a school-age colt unicorn residing in Ponyville who is often seen with his friend Snips.__TOC__ Description Snails is a golden colored colt with an aquamarine mane and tail, and light yellow freckles. He is notably lankier and thinner than other ponies, much like Celestia or Luna, or Fancypants' pink mare-companion. He has a goofy manner of speech which, in contrast to Snips' higher voice, is quite low and slow. This tone and his use of the word "eh" is reminiscent of a stereotypical Canadian accent. Both Snips, as well as partner-in-crime Snails, are named after the traditional nursery rhyme What Are Little Boys Made Of?. A version of the verse goes: ::What are little boys made of? ::What are little boys made of? ::Snips and Snails and Puppy Dogs' tails ::That's what little boys are made of History Snails first appears in Boast Busters, where his friend Snips sweeps Spike up over his horn when they both run to see Trixie. In contrast to his friend Snips, a colt with a very low, round build, he is much lankier than the other ponies of Ponyville. After Trixie's show, both he and Snips adoringly pester her to tell them the story of how she defeated the Ursa Major, but she declines. Following a conversation with Spike about the subject, they venture into the Everfree Forest to bring an ursa major to Ponyville to watch Trixie defeat it. When they're in the forest, Snails uses his horn to illuminate their surroundings, though this takes some effort on his part and sounds like a generator sputtering. The light bothers the Ursa, who begins chasing the ponies back into Ponyville. Later, Snips and Snails are shocked to find that Trixie made up her previous claims, and greatly embarrassed when Twilight Sparkle points out that it was their fault for bringing the Minor, which they mistook for a Major, into town, and that it was only cranky for having its sleep disturbed. They humbly accept their punishment for unleashing it. Snails has a non-speaking cameo in Call of the Cutie, attending the Cute-ceañera where he takes the first bite of cake, much to Diamond Tiara's annoyance. In the episode, The Show Stoppers, he and Snips perform a magic trick for the talent show which Snails ruins by eating the carrots Snips was about to reveal. When they win their 'Best Magic Act' medallion Snips comments that his medallion is shinier. A clearly annoyed Snails replies his is bigger. Snips continues by saying his is heavier. Another non-speaking cameo is during a field trip in The Return of Harmony Part 1. Remaining in the background, he doesn't seem too happy to be attending this field trip. In The Cutie Pox, Snips and Snails marvel at Apple Bloom's hooping skills along with the rest of the school foals and try learning from her how to do it themselves. When she suddenly gets a second cutie mark, this time for spinning plates, they challenge her to demonstrate it which she does. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well, he is seen at the beginning of the episode in the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse as a member of The Official Rainbow Dash Fan Club, and is later seen throughout the episode with Snips. In Ponyville Confidential, he and Snips are first seen complimenting Featherweight on his cutie mark. Later, Sweetie Belle discovers them together, fighting over how to get gum out of their coats. Snails kicks Snips to see if the gum will get off, but Snips whiplashes back, causing the gum to bind them tighter together. Snails begins to scream hysterically for the gum to be removed. Sweetie Belle asks Featherweight to get their picture, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders use them as their first story. The two take it in stride, happy to be featured in the paper and have the gum removed with bits of their coats removed in the process. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Quotes Gallery :Snails image gallery sv:Snails Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Foals Category:Male characters